Final Fantasy: Quest for the Legendary Cards
by Magus-sisters2
Summary: Lionel Wood is a teenage boy living a normal life until a strange woman comes to him and tells him that he has to go to a magic world in order to find legendary cards and save the queen of the espers. FF6 FF9 FF10 FF12
1. Prologue

Hi, We are the Magus-Sisters2. This is an English version of our French story: Final Fantasy: la Quête pour les Cartes Légendaires. This is a premiere for us to translate a fanfiction in English so be gentle with us. We've been working on this fanfiction for four years now. We did a lot of modifications, rewriting, had computer bugs…Anyway! We hope this version will be readable.

At the beginning there's no Final Fantasy characters, but don't go away! Our original characters will interfere with the Final Fantasy ones a little bit further in the story.

This story is about a teenager named Lionel Wood. He was a normal boy, doing normal things, all in all, his life was normal. Then one day a strange woman appears and tells him that he has to go to a magic world in order to find legendary cards and save the espers' queen.

All Final Fantasy characters belong to Square-Enix and not us. The others are ours.

This is the prologue but the chapter one will be published soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Final Fantasy:  
Quest for the Legendary Cards**

_Prologue_

Along a corridor lit by the fire that torches were emitting, rushing steps were echoing against the walls. A person in a white robe was hurrying among the other passer-bys who wore an identical outfit. She seemed to have something very important to reveal. The unknown finally stopped in front of a gigantic wall. She murmured a word to this obstacle that was stopping her race and the bricks began to move magically. It then made room to a short tunnel giving access to a blue azure sky accompanied by its golden white clouds. The person stepped forward in the emptiness without any hesitation and put her foot on an invisible step where a cloud formed itself immediately. Every time she stepped forward, a cloud appeared under her foot. She arrived at a small floating island where two silhouettes stood in its center. One was standing a little apart and was watching over the other one. She was wearing a white outfit and a light golden armor. As for the other one, she was turning slowly around a transparent globe, her pale purple dress patting the ground. Her emerald hair falling gently on her back supported a golden crown. Large rings formed by strange symbols, which the queen was watching carefully, were spinning around the artificial Earth. The newcomer approached the lady and bowed. This one turned calmly toward her:

"Yes?

-Your Highness," began the messenger out of breath due to her sprint, "in the forest, the portal is being activated!"

The queen took a second look at the globe and placed her hands on each side of it to make it turn until she reached a pinkish part. Her great hands swept gracefully a specific place to see more clearly. That is when she noticed two persons disappearing in a tree's enlarged knot. A smile appeared on the queen's lips.

In the moonlight, two silhouettes were outlined, hand in hand, glancing through a graveyard. A mist had risen and the silence reigned around the two figures. A woman voice then rose:

"Are you sure about this?

-Yes," answered the man.

* * *

Here. Short and sweet! Next chapter is coming soon! Don't worry it will be longer. 

Review please!

It would be nice to know if our English is good enough for translating the whole story. It would also encourage us to continue doing it.

Thanks for reading our prologue!

Magus-Sisters2


	2. Chapter 1: Happy birthday Lionel

Finally chapter 1 is here. It took longer than what we had thought it would take to translate it...but here it is.

We would like also to thank Skieth Kyuubi Firamaru Nexus for his review.

Characters and creatures from Final Fantasy belongs to Square-Enix. As for the other characters, they belongs to Magus-Sisters2.

Enjoy!

Magus-Sisters2

* * *

Chapter 1

_Happy birthday Lionel!_

5 years ago…

"Lionel", asked with a nasal voice a little blond boy.

-"What…"answered his brother in a monotonous tone.  
-"Can you help me with my mathematic homework?  
-C'mon Die! Die!  
-…huh?"  
The young boy looked at his big brother. He had his eyes glued to the television and was playing a video game. The kid sighed. He got up of his bed with the help of his skinny legs and went toward his brother.  
-"Lionel! I asked you a question."  
The named one Lionel more muscular than his brother, ignored him and continued to push on the buttons of the controller as if there was a fire, which made the little boy very angry. He placed himself in front of the television and repeated:  
-"Lionel! I asked…  
-Hey! Get out of the way!  
-No! Not until you've answered me!  
-In your dreams…" replied the elder trying to find a hole between the legs of his brother to see the screen.  
-"Ok. You asked for it!"  
The little boy abruptly unplugged the game console.  
-"Nooooo!" Screamed the teenager like if it was the end of the world. "Jimmy, I've been trying to kill that monster for an hour!  
-I don't care," he replied by pulling his tongue.  
-"Wait 'till I get you!" he shouted by getting up rapidly.  
The little legs of the young person were not asked twice before escaping his brother's hands that were now transformed into "Terminator".  
-"Mommy!" Screamed Jimmy.  
He went down the stairs at the speed of light and rushed to the kitchen where his mother was cooking spaghetti. Jimmy hid himself behind her making her turning abruptly with a spoon covered of tomato sauce in her hand. The liquid flew up in the air and landed on the teenager's t-shirt who had just arrived, which did not help his mood. His face reflected the color of the sauce dripping on his t-shirt and he began to run around his mother to try to catch his prey.  
-"Calm down Lionel," ordered his mother who had had enough of her elder son's attitude.  
-"But he unplugged my game console!" Defended the teenager who then realized few seconds too late that he just did a big mistake.  
-"What!? You were playing with your video game when you did not even open your school bag?!  
-So what? I'll do it later…  
-No you're not! You know very well that studies pass before everything else! Why can't you take example on your brother?  
-"Cause he's a teacher's pet!  
-That's not true!" Retorted Jimmy  
-"Jimmy his a model student, that's all! Now, you are going to go in your room and do your homework. If you disobey once again, I will confiscate your game for one week.  
-What?!  
-Go!"  
Lionel turned around and headed for his room, grumbling all the way. He loudly slammed his door and sat on his bed crossing his arms. He did not open his school bag showing his rebellion against parental authority.  
-"I hate this place!"  
He hit a few time his pillow to let his anger out and decided to go to sleep earlier.

The next morning, Lionel was awoken by his domestic monster, his brother, who was jumping on his bed like a bunny.  
-"Guess what! Guess what!" said Jimmy overexcited.  
-"What…  
-It's your birthday! Happy birthday!  
-Wow…you were able to remember the day of my birthday. Congratulation you're doing some progress," said the teenager with sarcasm, half asleep.  
Lionel got up of his bed, making his brother fall on the ground.  
-"Hey!"  
The teenager ignored him. For him, the day of his birthday was not so extraordinary because nothing special happened. Furthermore, he had school. He prepared his stuff for school tranquilly and put on his uniform reluctantly. He then joined the rest of his family and sat around the round table to eat his breakfast.  
-"Happy birthday my dear," started signing cheerfully his mother who seemed to have forgotten the quarrel of the day before.  
-"Here son," Said his dad as blond as his sons. "Happy birthday."  
He gave a little wrapped package to Lionel.  
-"Eric! We were supposed to wait until tonight for his gift…  
-I know but I will not be able to be home tonight, Clara."  
The celebrated one unwrapped his present and was surprised to see that it was not school-related stuff or other uninteresting gift but an all-new video game. His face lit up of satisfaction under his young brother's interrogative look.  
-"What is it," asked Jimmy who picked the game off Lionel's hands.  
-"Hey, that's mine," replied Lionel taking back his gift.  
-"Come on guys," began Clara, "don't start this again. Lionel, put away your present in your room and get ready for school.  
-Yea, yea," he answered.  
When he came back to the dinning room, he sat on the chair near his brother where he found his breakfast already prepared. Jimmy was eating his meal, his eyes absorbed by the back of a cereal box. Lionel took a bite of his apple when his mother exclaimed:

-"Oh! Boys! You are going to be late for school!"  
She rushed to her kids with lunch boxes in her hands. The next thing the boys realized is that they were now outside the house. Jimmy still had his spoon in his mouth and Lionel was holding his apple in his hand. Suddenly, the door opened quickly. The two boys received in their stomach their fall coat.  
-"Have a good day," she said before closing the door hastily.  
They did not say any words to each other and went their separate way to their respective school. Lionel followed the sidewalk of the city. He passed through a traffic jam, which made many drivers complained. Lionel did not really care, staying indifferent. He continued his road by passing few apartment buildings. Suddenly, a voice rose up behind him:  
-"Hey, Lionel!"  
He turned his head and saw a familiar head with disheveled brown hair, popping out of an apartment's window. He waved at his best friend and waited for him to come down. The later stepped over the window to arrived on the steal balcony. He griped himself at the two vertical bars of the ladder and slid downward at full speed letting his black shirt with a pattern of red flames swing in the wind. He ran toward his friend letting hear the jingling of his chain hanging from his red short. Lionel was surprised of his clothes because he was supposed to wear his school uniform.  
-" 'sup Riki! Where's your uniform? You're gonna get yourself into trouble you know.  
-Ha ha ha! Nope!" He answered putting his arm around Lionel's neck, "got all that in my little brain."  
He pointed his head with a large smile.  
-"Right…What are you up to now?  
-Ah! A genius idea, man," he exclaimed letting go his friend. "It's your birthday today, right?  
-Yeah and?" he said not seeing where his friend was going.  
-"Well, you see, I thought giving you a little something. You know, a school day isn't very fun right? So, I thought we could ditch our courses all day," he explained by hitting gently Lionel's back.  
The teenager took some time before realizing what his friend had just said.  
-"What do you think?" He asked while crossing a street.  
-"My mom's gonna kill me if I do it.  
-C'mon Lionel! We won't get caught! We'll go at the arcade.  
-And play the new "Tekken"?  
-Yeah! And we won't have to wait one hour to play it!"  
They arrived in front of the school where the bell had just ringed. Riki looked at Lionel with a smile that looked like the sellers trying to convince you to buy useless things at a ridiculous price.  
-"Hum…Alright.  
-Yeah! Cool Lionel!  
-But I can't go like this," he said by showing his uniform.  
-"Ah! Don't worry! I thought about that too. Come," he said by examining the surroundings.  
They hid themselves behind a bush. Riki took his bag, got a t-shirt out, and threw it at his friend. He kept an eye open while Lionel was taking off his blue t-shirt.  
-"You really thought of everything, huh?  
-Yep! C'mon, nobody's here."  
The two boys quit the schoolyard. They acted as normal as possible so they would not look suspicious. After having avoided the teachers standing outside, they accelerated their rhythm and reached in a few minutes the teenagers' heaven: the arcades. When they got inside, there was hardly three persons: Ones that had finished school or some who had dropped school. Lionel and Riki rushed to the token machine. When they got the metallic pieces, the two boys ran toward the games. They passed the entire day in this place. They took a break to go eat at a fast-food restaurant and then returned to play. It was 4:30 pm when Lionel realized that he had to go home so that his parents would not notice his misdeed. Lionel went to his friend.  
-"Riki, we have to go home or our parents will start asking themselves questions.

-Bah…my parents don't really care when I get home, so I can stay as long as I want.

-Not me. My mother is really strict when it comes to punctuality.

-Ah ah too bad for you! Well see ya!

-Yeah."

Lionel got out of the place. He looked at his watch and saw that time was passing too fast. He therefore began speeding up his pace. It was 4h45 when he passed Riki's apartment. He began to run while checking his watch for the 100th time. He crossed the street and almost got hit by a car.

-"Hey look where you're going kid," screamed the driver, raising his fist in the air.

Lionel did not even take the time to say sorry and hurried to the sidewalk. 4h50, he was in front of his house trying to find an excuse for his lateness. He opened the door gently, hoping not being noticed and tiptoed to the staircase without any problems. He held his breath when he saw his mother preparing the meal. He climbed the stairs quietly and arrived in front of his room. He opened the door slowly and closed it in the same way. Lionel was ready to jump on his bed when he noticed someone was already there: Jimmy.

-"Where were you?" He asked.

-"At school.

-I don't think so…Mommy won't be happy.

-I didn't do anything wrong. Now get off my bed.

-Not until you tell where you were," he said, crossing his arms.

-I said: Geeet oooofff!

-No!

-Jimmy…"

The kid pulled his tongue at the teenager. Lionel grabbed his brother by the arm and made him fall off his bed. He lay down, his face turned toward the wall so that he would not see Jimmy.

-"You're mean, Lionel.

-Yeah…I know. You're telling me everyday."

Jimmy sat on his bed and began to sulk. A few minutes later, the door opened.

-"It's ready," said the mother standing in the doorway. "Oh Lionel! Where were you?

-Here.

-Ah. That's odd, I didn't see you come in. Anyway, boys, come downstairs."

Lionel got up of his bed, showing a victorious look to his brother. The latter could just pull out his tongue again as way of defense. When the two brothers sat at the table, their mother served the meal. After having satisfied their appetite, she went rapidly to the living room and came back with a big chocolate cake. She began to sing the traditional birthday song. Jimmy joined her but because his talent for singing was not very good, it made the teenager want to put earplugs. The woman put the cake under Lionel's eyes. He took a big breath and blew on the candles. Jimmy and his mother began to applaud. Then, Clara gave him a knife and some plates.

-"Here, cut your piece of cake."

Suddenly, the phone rang and the mother went to answer the call. Meanwhile, Lionel cut a big piece where most of the candies were and cut a second piece for his brother. Impatient to taste it, Jimmy bit his cake as soon as the plate was given to him. All of a sudden, his mother exclaimed herself with a severe voice:

-"Lionel Wood!"

The teenager faced her rapidly.

-"...yes?

-Have you by chance decided to go take a walk in the city instead of going to school today?"

Lionel had suddenly the impression of being hit in the stomach.

-"…no. I was at school.

-Oh really? That's not what the school's secretary told me!"

Lionel began to panic. He looked at the angry eyes of his mother and could only reply with a silly smile.

-"That must be because of your friend Riki. He's always influencing you into committing bad actions! I forbid you to see him outside of school for a week!

-What?!" He replied by getting up of his chair like if he just received an electric charge.

-"You heard me right. Now go in your room.

-But…"

She abruptly pointed the stairs.

-"I hate you!"

He climbed the stairs rapidly and jumped on his bed, using again his pillow for a punching bag. After a while, he took a big breath and calmed down. Finding nothing else to do, he fell asleep. However, he did not notice the silhouette standing on branch of the tree facing the window of his room. She moved her arms in a special way and closed her eyes. A blue glimmer emanated from the sleeping body of the teenager and disappeared gradually.

-"Sweet dreams, Lionel," she whispered before leaving.

* * *

What will Lionel dream of? That's what you'll see in the next chapter!

Thank you for reading our chapter. We hope you liked it and feel free to give us some comments about the chapter!

Magus-Sisters2


	3. Chapter 2: Night Star

Chapter 2 has finally arrived. We apologize for the delay but now that school has once again started, it will take us a little bit more time to translate our story.

However, we are pleased to post this chapter that contains FF characters. Have fun finding which ones!

The characters and creatures from Final Fantasy belong to Square-Enix. The original ones however belong to Magus-Sisters2.

Thank you and enjoy this chapter!

Magus-Sisters2

* * *

Chapter 2_Night Star_

-"Your Highness, an intruder has succeeded in entering the castle", said a woman wearing a white robe.

Lionel felt a pinch in his heart believing being the person in question. He was hidden behind one of the columns that were supporting the royal chamber ceiling. The room was decorated with statues representing many strange creatures such as a brown haired beast with long horns and clawed paws that looked as if they were on fire. Long curtains were hanging down from the stooped ceiling and a white marble throne supported a beautiful woman. She was dressed with a purple dress and her curled green hair was resting on her shoulders. On her right was standing a woman in a gold armor covered with a white cape. She had long blond hair and at her hip was tied a sheath where was resting a legendary sword. All of a sudden, a loud explosion noise was heard from behind the tall golden doors.

-"Do everything that is in your power to intercept the intruder", began the queen. "If you feel that your life is threatened, I want you to teleport yourself out of the palace.

-Right away your majesty," said the woman and ran out of the room.

-"Your majesty, you should leave this place for your own safety," advised the warrior.

-"I appreciate your concern however I insist in being present for my subjects whatever happens," answered the queen smiling at her loyal guardian and friend.

Suddenly the door burst into a thousand of pieces and a silhouette appeared, walking slowly into the royal chamber. A dozen of blue circles appeared around the queen where white-clothed persons stepped out. The silhouette rose brusquely her arms, which made fire appeared under the newcomers. Lionel was looking at this horrible show and did not know what to do. The sorceress walked slowly towards the queen, stepping over the lifeless bodies. When she passed next to Lionel's hideout, the teenager jumped on the murderer but to his surprise, went right through her. Having not noticed him, she continued walking and stopped in front of the throne where the queen was keeping her cool. The latter rose from her seat and looked at the murderer in the eyes. The warrior rapidly placed herself between the sorceress and her protégé, ready to die for her queen. She unsheathed her sword and pointed it towards her enemy who started to laugh at her.

-"You think you can stop me with this primitive sword!?"

She laughed even louder.

-"You'll be in ashes before you even had the chance to put a scratch on me!" Spat she and giving her a blood-freezing look.

-"In the name of Queen Terra," said the warrior paying no attention to her adversary's threats. "I sentence you to perish under Ragnarok for having taken innocent lives and had killing intentions towards her majesty.

-Who said anything about killing her? Tell me, what good would she be to me dead?"

The warrior's eyes opened larger having realized her adversary's goal.

-"Now, do me the pleasure of disappearing!"

On these words, the sorceress rose her arm and a burning circle began to form itself under the fighter's feet. The latter rose her sword and the flames were attracted toward the blade, which reflected a reddish color. She had absorbed the spell of her enemy in her weapon. She then pointed it in the direction of the witch. Flames beamed out of the point of the blade and rushed to their new target. The latter avoided at the last second the attack but was surprised to see on her right the warrior who was about to give her the victory strike. She threw a fireball toward her attacker who dodged it and missed the opening created by her distraction. They took their distance and looked at each other right into the eyes.

-"I must admit that you surprised me," said the witch. " But this little trick won't work a second time."

She pointed with her finger the sword and the knight immediately felt her hands burning. This latter dropped her weapon that caught on fire.

-"Ah! What will you do now that you don't have any weapon?

-Don't underestimate me, witch!"

On this, the warrior dashed. The enemy made appear many fireballs, a smile on her face, and threw them on her disarmed opponent. But none of them touched her target and the sorceress was hit in the stomach followed by a knee blow on her face. The warrior was about to continue her combination of hits when the sorceress spontaneously enflamed herself and let out a high pitch scream. She stepped away from the human torch.

-"ENOUGH!" Screamed the sorceress on fire.

She dashed toward the warrior at high speed, her feet disappearing in the whirlwind of fire. She was getting dangerously closer to her victim when the queen, for the first time since the beginning of the duel, did something. She rose her arms towards her friend and a green circle appeared in front of the warrior. What came out of it was a small green fox with long ears and two tails. The strange animal then made its gem on its forehead shine a pinkish color and a transparent sphere of the same color surrounded both the animal and the warrior. The sorceress crashed against the barrier that was blown into pieces. She got up and the fire on her was now put out. The warrior was about to attack her opponent but was stopped by an invisible wall. She looked at the queen who was responsible for this new spell. The latter smile at her and made appear a blue whirlpool behind her friend.

-"It's time to go Celes," explained the queen.

-"No! Terra don't do this!" begged the knight putting away the formal titles, addressing herself directly to her friend in danger.

The queen answered her with a smile and addressed herself to the small green fox.

-"Watch over Celes," ordered she.

The animal nodded. The sorceress then started to laugh.

-"You're making my task easier," said she crossing her arms.

-"I will not let you take anymore innocent lives," answered the queen her eyes now serious and cold.

Her body began to light up and a dazzle light illuminated the room. Lionel put his arms in front of his eyes and when he put them down, he jumped with surprise seeing the new look of the queen: all her body and her hair now touching the ground were a pure white with a purple glint.

-"That's all the almighty queen of the espers can do?" laughed the sorceress.

The queen rushed toward her enemy like a fierce beast. The latter then picked up Ragnarok that was still laying on the ground and plunged the weapon in the queen's body.

-"TERRA!" frenetically screamed Celes who had just saw her best friend being transpierced by her own sword.

The body of the queen slowly returned to its original form and fell on the ground. The warrior hit with her fists the invisible wall but did not disappear.

-"Hmph! Looks like her magic saved her from death," observed the sorceress seeing that the queen was still breathing.

-"If you touch a single hair on her I swear I'll kill you!" screamed Celes.

-"Really?"

She bent down, pulled out a hair from the queen, and laughed.

-"Say goodbye to your dear queen!"

The sorceress then put her hands over the unconscious queen and a bright light illuminated from her. A moment later, instead of the queen was now a stone with a star in its center. The sorceress picked it up and smiled. The green animal, seeing that the warrior was not about to move, jumped on her making her fall in the blue whirlpool that was beginning to disappear. Suddenly, a loud noise resonated in Lionel's head. He squeezed his head between his hands but the noise was still there. He screamed out of pain and all went black.

-"Lionel…" called a distant voice.

The loud noise was still present but now he was hearing someone calling him, someone he knew.

-"Lionel!"

The voice became louder and now had something like annoyance in its tone.

-"Lionel! Stop your alarm, it's giving me an headache!"

The teenager opened his eyes and was surprised to be in his bed. Jimmy was next to him, his hands glued to his ears.

-"It was only a dream," thought he turning his alarm off.

He got up slowly still shocked by his troubled dream. Jimmy went out the bedroom followed by Lionel. They prepared themselves for school under the supervision of their mother who was eating breakfast. When Lionel was about to leave for school, Clara went to him and made him remember not to hang around Riki. This made him a second time angry and left frustrated at his mother. He walked rapidly, his head filled with rage, and did not even notice that a woman was stalking him. He continued his path until a voice behind him called his name.

-"Lionel! Wait for me!"

The teenager turned around and saw Riki who was running toward him. However, there were no traces of the mysterious woman.

-"Since when you go to school without me?" asked his friend a bit out of his breath.

-"Since my mother doesn't want me to see you," answered Lionel crossing his arms.

-"What!?

-The school called my mother to tell her that I didn't go to my classes…

-And what does it have to do with me?

-She thinks you influence me in misbehaving."

Riki started to laugh, which brought back the smile on Lionel's face.

-"It's true that it was a bit my fault yesterday…" admitted Riki.

-"Bah, don't worry about it," reassured Lionel giving a friendly tap on his friend's shoulder.

On that, the two boys left together toward their school. They passed under a tree where, dissimulated by the leaves, the mysterious woman was watching them. When they arrived at school, the bell had already rung. The two teenagers hurried to take their school effects and ran toward their Mathematics class.

-"You're late young men," said the teacher seeing them entering the class.

-"It wasn't our fault mam," began Riki, "we were attacked by aliens!"

All the students laughed which did not please the teacher.

-"Silence!"

The students stopped immediately.

-"Your agendas, now!"

The two boys gave her what she asked and took their place. The class waited after the teacher who had now a smile drawn on her face.

-"Well well, looks like your lateness got both of you a nice detention during lunch time!"

Thirty pairs of eyes turned toward the two teenagers who stayed indifferent. They took back their agenda and the dictator started her course. After Mathematics came French. Lionel was quite good in this subject because he found his teacher friendly, which motivated him to listen instead of playing portable video games in secret.

Lunchtime came and the two boys went toward the detention classroom. When they got in, the supervisor waved at them.

-"Alright, what have you boys done this time," asked the man with a big smile.

-"Bah, like usual, late," answered Riki sitting on a chair in the back of the room with his feet on the desk.

There was nobody else in the room but them. Lionel and Riki knew well the supervisor after many detentions due to their rebel behavior regarding the rules. Lionel sat on the chair beside his friend. The latter took an electronic game out of his pocket and started bashing on the buttons. As for Lionel, he was about to do the same but the newspaper the adult was reading got his attention. On the front page was a picture illustrating an archaeologist showing his discovery: a stone with a star carved in its center. It was the stone he saw in his dream!

-"Can I borrow you this page," asked Lionel to the adult pointing the one that had the article on the stone.

-"Sure," answered the man giving him the page.

Lionel started to read the article without paying attention to his friend who was watching him with a confused look.

The French archaeologist Daniel Despres did a big discovery yesterday night when searching the grounds of Saint-Mathieu's church in the East part of the city. He found in an underground cavern a translucent oval stone about 15 centimeters big with a star carved in its center.

-"I heard some noise that resembled a scream from a savage animal in difficulty, which intrigued me. Guided by those screams, I discovered an opening dissimulated by a bush that was going down in the ground. It is in that cavern that I discovered this mysterious stone however, there were no signs of the animal. I must have scared it," explained Despres laughing.

Due to the carving in its center, the archaeologist named it "Night Star". Scientists were not able to find out the composition of the stone. Many questions are being asked on this mysterious discovery. The "Night Star" will be exposed at the Archeology Museum in Dahlias for a period of 15 days. It will then be sent to the United-States for further analyses.

Lionel, still astonished, was asking himself if he had had a premonition.

-"Euh…Lionel? What's that?" asked Riki seeing his best friend reading for the first time a newspaper.

-"What? Oh this…it's eee….

-What?

-Promise me you won't laugh.

-Yeah yeah…what's the matter?

-I had a weird dream yesterday.

-So? I have weird dreams too.

-No, not like mine.

-Oh, I'm sorry. The dream of mister is not like others."

Lionel looked at him severely and Riki promised a second time that he would not laugh at him.

-"Ok. I was in a Middle-Age castle. There was a queen with her bodyguard in the room where I was. Then, a servant comes in and tells the queen that there's an intruder in the palace. Then suddenly, there's an explosion and the door flies in pieces. A lot of blue whirlpools appear and more servants in white robe come out to protect the queen. The bad woman in the doorway raises her arms up and all the servants catch on fire! The witch walks to the queen but the woman bodyguard blocks her. They fight each other in a duel and it was a really cool fight! But the queen stops the fight by surrounding her bodyguard by an invisible wall and tells her to run away with her two-tailed green fox. Then the queen transforms herself in a white werewolf but much more prettier than in the ones in movies and then she rushes to the witch. The witch takes the sword of the warrior that had been in fire during the battle and plunges it into the queen's stomach! But she's not dead and the sorceress transforms her into a stone! This stone!" he finished by pointing the photo of the newspaper.

-"Ok…You really should stop playing video games. It's not good for you," recommended Riki by tapping Lionel's shoulder.

-"I knew you wouldn't understand," said Lionel returning to his contemplation of the mysterious stone.

-"Ah, if it bothers you so much, we'll go see your rock…"said Riki rolling his eyes.

-"You'd come with me at the museum?

-Yeah, yeah…but promise me that you will tell nobody or I'm gonna tell everyone that you play with Barbie dolls in secret.

-I swear."

When the clock indicated that the detention was finished, the supervisor let them go.

-"After supper, we meet at the bus stop that goes to the museum," said Lionel in the corridor.

-"Ok."

* * *

What is going to happen at the museum? You will find out in the next chapter!

Thank you for having read this chapter!

If you want to write a comment or ask us a question, click on the REVIEW button!


	4. Chapter 3: Stop thief!

Chapter 3 has finally arrived!

Sorry for the long wait but we try our best to translate the story as fast as possible and with our busy schedule and good for nothing computer it's not always easy.

Like usual, Final Fantasy characters are the propriety of Square-Enix. The original ones are ours.

Enjoy!

Magus-Sisters2

* * *

Chapter 3

_Stop thief! _

It was the fifth bite that Lionel was plunging in his mouth and he had almost finished his meal. The fact that he was going to see this mysterious stone made him eat faster. Jimmy, his eyes as big as golf balls and his mouth wide opened, was looking at his brother eating his supper at the speed of light. After five minutes the family had began their meal, Lionel had already finished his. He took his plate and put it quickly on the counter. He grabbed his coat and opened the door.

-"Where are you going Lionel," asked his mother.

-"Downtown," was all he answered before leaving the house.

He arrived at the meeting point where his friend was killing time by playing a video game. Lionel then looked at the bus schedule.

-"So, the next one is in…five minutes," announced the teenager excited to see the stone.

Indeed, the bus stopped in front of the two boys at the right time. They showed their card at the driver and went in the back of the bus. Along the way, they immobilized themselves in front of many bus stops either to let people get in or get off. They passed in front of parks, skyscrapers, and shops to finally arrived to their destination: the museum. The building was rising up many meters above their head. Its high marble columns was supporting the triangular roof where was sculpted statues of historical characters like Leonardo da Vinci, which was inspired by the Greco-roman architecture.

-"I can't believe I'm going to a museum," declare Riki dropping his head.

-"It won't be long I promise," said Lionel to cheer up his friend.

The two teenagers were going to climb up the staircase that was leading to the tall entrance door when suddenly the alarm rang. The doors opened up abruptly to let pass a young girl. She was wearing a top with one strap short enough to see her navel. Moreover, she had a mini skirt over her ¾ pants that had holes in it. Her two purple and pink ponytails were bouncing on her shoulder with each step she was doing.

-"Get out of the way!" screamed the girl by jostling some persons around who were blocking her exit.

The fugitive put on her sunglasses and unhooked of her bag a skateboard. She jumped on the banister and landed on her mean of transportation. Surprised, Lionel did not react in time and was knocked down by the teenager. The collision made the content of the girl's bag fly everywhere on the ground. Lionel shook his head and was then surprised to see the object that had landed in front of his eyes: the stone that he came to see. Without knowing why, Lionel picked up the stone and put it in his right pocket before the thief saw him. Riki helped Lionel get up who the latter went in the direction of the bus stop. Riki joined him confused of his friend's reaction.

-"Hum…Lionel?

-What?

-The museum is in the other direction.

-I know.

-What are you doing then? I thought you wanted to see the rock.

-I don't need to go to the museum to see the stone.

-Huh? Why?

-Well…because…I have it," admitted Lionel by taking out of his pocket the stone, which began suddenly to shine.

-Have you lost your mind?! Why did you steal it?!

-I did not steal it. The girl stole it.

-Yeah, but you stole it from the girl. So YOU stole it!

The thief, having noticed that the stone was not in her bag anymore, saw the two boys slip away. She then began to chase them, doubting that one of them had her loot. Riki turned his head and noticed that the thief that was getting closer to them on her skateboard.

-"Great! Now, there's a crazy chick chasing us," warned Riki who started to run.

Lionel looked behind him and saw the girl that did not seem very happy. She was catching on them dangerously but her way was blocked by the bus arriving at the stop. The boys got aboard very quickly in the vehicle and examined by the window the street girl throwing them an enraged look. Relieved, they looked away. Lionel gazed at the stone in secret, observing the purple light it was giving out.

"-You're so done for, man.

-I know…"

When the bus stopped to turn a corner, none of the passengers noticed that the thief had just clung herself to the vehicle. She let herself be taken away with the help of her skateboard and was now going where the two teenagers were going.

When the public transportation stopped at their destination, Lionel and Riki got off the bus. They walked up to the apartment building where Riki lived.

-"What are you going to do with this now," he asked stopping in front of the door.

-"I'll hide it for now…

-Okay…but be careful ok? I wouldn't like to see my best friend spend the rest of his life in jail," said Riki opening the door.

-Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Riki waved at his friend and stepped in the edifice. Lionel went toward his house not doubting that the thief was following him.

-"What crossed my mind?! Thought Lionel, I will get caught for sure!"

He turned a corner and saw his house on the other side of the street. He continued walking but then banged into someone.

-"Sorry," he said without looking at the person having too much on his mind right now.

Suddenly, the stranger caught the teenager's arm abruptly.

-"Not so fast! You have something that belongs to me," said a girl voice.

Lionel looked up and then noticed that the thief was standing in front of him.

-"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied pulling his arm off and starting to walk away.

She grabbed his arm a second time.

-"Don't force me to use my lil' pal," threatened the girl by taking out a knife and pointing it toward the teenager's neck.

Lionel felt his heart starting to beat very fast. He did not know what to do. The girl was beginning to lose patience. She then decided to accelerate the young man's decision by cutting his arm lightly. The victim let out a little scream of pain and looked at the blood trickling out of his wound. If he did not do something and quick, she was really going to kill him.

-"For the last time! Give me the stone!" Screamed the thief, angriness in her eyes.

The mugger pressed the teenager's arm who grimaced by the pain. Lionel did not want to give her the stone. He felt inside of him that he had to keep it for some reason. But he was in a very tricky position and his intuition was beginning to lose importance. He valued his life and he was not going to risk it over a stone he saw in a dream. The thief could not wait any longer.

-"I warned you," concluded the girl raising her arm where her hand was firmly holding the knife.

Suddenly, coming out of nowhere, a mysterious woman intervened between Lionel and the thief to save the boy by blocking the white weapon with a long sword. She wore ample clothes facilitating her moves and a metallic helmet was covering her face. Surprised, the thief let go the victim and made a leap behind, getting lightly away from the stranger. The woman placed herself in front of Lionel and pointed her weapon toward the young girl, ready to fight. The thief evaluated the situation: Should she confront the newcomer who seemed to be very skilled in fighting and risk her life to get the stone? Or, run away and come back when the boy is alone now that she knows where he lives? The woman then changed her position, seeing that her opponent was not getting nearer. She took an offensive posture, raising her sword above her right shoulder and rushed toward the young girl. The thief screamed and left like a rocket on her skateboard. Lionel, relieved to still be alive, went to meet his savior who was putting away her sword in its sheath.

-"Thanks for saving my life," he said after a moment.

The latter turned around and bowed respectfully. He would have liked to see the face of the woman but told him that she must have a good reason to hide it. Seeing that the woman did not want to discuss, he thought that it would be a good idea to go home before her mother start worrying about him.

-"I…I'm going home now. Thanks again."

The teenager went rapidly to his house taking the time to look around in case of another attack from the thief. When he was safe in his house, the stranger removed her helmet, letting her blond hair fall on her shoulders. With a serious look, she walked away.

-"The time has come to tell him."

* * *

What is he going to do with the stone? Who is the mysterious woman and what's secret does she have to tell Lionel? That's what you'll know in the next chapter!

Thank you for reading!

If you have any comments or questions just write them in the REVIEW section. You know, the little box down there on the left corner of your screen. We will be please and REALLY happy to answer back and read what you have to tell us.

Magus-Sisters2


End file.
